dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Blasterman
Blasterman (Real Name is James Jett) was born in Gotham City in 1978. He later moved out when he was twenty. He moved to America Island, America City for a meteorologist job on the Channel 67 News. During that a peculiar storm gave him supernatural abilities. He soon became Blasterman. History Early Life James Jett was born in America Island on December 11, 1978. He was raised by his aunt Helena Wayne formally known as Huntress, because his parents died in a terrorist attack on the Freedom Bridge in America Island. They died when the bridge collapsed. He lived in the Wayne Mansion. His Grandfather didn't have a great relationship with James, but did provide for financial needs. When he was at age 10 he was told about the family secret of superheroes. He became good friends with a family friend Dick Grayson. Dick was basically a father to James. Becoming a hero When he was 20 he left to Star City for a job at Channel 67 News as a meteorologist. On his sixty seventh broadcast he went out to report a odd storm of green and white. It resulted that his camera wouldn't work, and he was shot by a lighting from the storm. He soon got the powers of Super strength and flight. Later Life After recovering, he discovered his powers and was gifted from Wonder Woman for saving her life, a special suit and armband which are indestructible. After that he was found the name Blasterman. After that he had a relationship with Zatanna, but that soon faded after joining the Justice League of America. Revenge on the Ultimate America Blasterman soon found the terrorist who killed his parents, the Ultimate America. He went to their base and destroyed everyone there. They soon called for mercy on Blasterman. Blasterman was soon put to jail for murder over revenge. Jail Time During his jail time he was prison mates with ex-superheroes or nonconformist superheroes. Soon the Ex-superheroes taught him how to control his powers for good, and not evil. After the training he was soon let out to do what he pleased and to help the world from the evil that consumes it. Golden Era He soon got a side kick, J'ane J'onzz. They fought various and numerous villians including, Dreadnought, Smart Alec, Jenera and during the Alternate Blasterman Crisis or the ABC, he fought BlasterZero along with his former family. Silver Times His current times. Costume His costume is designed with fibrosteel cloth given to him by Wonder Woman, who also gave him indestructible arm pads and belt. He also has an Electric Powered Multi Use Visor or EPMU Visor, that was given to him by a scientist to help with weather forecasts. When he got it, he accidentally spilled a DNA changer liquid on the Visor resulting in a changing power too. His identity stays safe that way. Affiliates and Allies Blasterman is part of the Justice League of America. He allies with Avenger often and Whisper. He also has a sidekick J'ane J'onzz, daughter of J'onn J'onzz. Relationships Zatanna Earlier Blasterman had an attraction to Zatanna, Zatanna did back. After they joined the Justice League they decided not to have a love interest anymore. Julia Hart They have a relationship together, but may not go any further at the point they are at. Vehicles The only vehicle that he owes is a spaceship for interstellar travel. Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Healthy